The Hogwarts Phantom
by frodoschick
Summary: Hogwarts is putting on The Phantom of the Opera and Draco lands the coveted role of Erik. But...the role is cursed. What happens when Draco starts acting like...well...the Phantom? And what about poor Harry?
1. The Mystery

I wanted to see what would happen if Hogwarts put on the opera/play, "The Phantom of the Opera." and what I saw was sweet, funny and pretty freaky. Enjoy my day-dreams!

* * *

The young girl dressed in yellow and black poked her head around the owlery door, her eyes seacrching for someone, anyone in there. No, no-one. Good. She picked her way across the owl-dropping strewn floor of the tower, her eyes searching for the familiar figure of her barn-owl, Raoul. She spotted the hansome owl at the window, as if waiting for her. She gently stroked his head as she tied a letter to his leg with a black ribbon. She smiled as she saw the address change colors in the sunlight streaming through the window. 

"Fly fast," she whispered, shooing him out into the afternoon. He flapped away, hooting softly back to her. She smiled and whispered, "The Hogwarts Phantom strikes again." She hurried out of the tower, turning her head to the cloudless blue sky, unusual for autumn in Britian. She smiled as she heard the clock striking three. She entered the main Hogwarts buliding, running into quite a few friends and more enemies.

As she entered her Common-Room, her friend, Luna came up to her with a copy of the Quibbler in her hand. The girl sat with Luna and they talked until Raoul came to her through a window. The letter was gone. He nipped her finger gently as she reached into her pocket and gave him an Owl Treat. She smiled to herself, and nodded as Luna went on about some new conspiracy in the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Professor Trelawny screeched as she entered the office of the Headmaster. "Who has been sending these letters? I demand to know-" 

"You and half of the faculty." said Dumbledore calmly from his desk. Before him sat a curled piece of paper, written in color-changing ink. On the window sill was a black ribbon."Everyone wants to know who the Hogwarts Phantom is."

"Who is he?"she screeched, shaking the parchment at his face. "Whoever it is should be expelled! They are interupting my concentration in the realm of-!"

"My dear Professor, I can no more expell whoever it is than I can grow an extra head." He sighed heavily. This mysterious person had riddled the school with letters to numerous professors, and some students, demanding that a play be put on. The Hogwarts Phantom was displeased with the way that creative students, and actors, could not pursue their pleasures while at school.

"Well, there is only one thing to do." said Professor Dumbledore. "We give into his demands."

Professor Trelawny gasped and clapped a hand to her forehead. "I see...I see...I see great tragedy befalling the school!" She pointed a trembling finger at the headmaster. "You will regret making that desicion!" she fled from the office, still screeching at the top of her lungs.

Dumbledore sighed and started to research popular plays.

Little did anyone know, Professor Trelawny was right on the mark.

* * *

Cliffe...hehehehehehe. I am evil. 


	2. The Beginning of Auditions

_The Next Day...Which Just So Happened To Be Halloween..._

* * *

At the Halloween feast, all was noisy, like always. A few students at the Hufflepuff table had taken the liberty of dressing up. Floating pumpkins, a skeleton band and a haunted house made the Halloween scene perfect. Dumbledore stood up at the head of the staff table. He was dressed as a knight from long ago, like Camelot or something. He surveyed the students. His gaze fell on one girl from the Hufflepuff table. She was dressed in black, and had a billowing cloak on. Her face was done up with so much sparkly make-up that she looked like a candle. She caught Dumbledore's eye, and smiled, a devious and mysterious one. He cleared his throat and the hall fell silent. 

"As all of you probably know, we have a phantom among us. The Hogwarts Phantom. And we are taking what he or she says very seriously. We of the staff have decided to host a play."

-**LOUD** Cheering from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin-

"Yes, we have decided to do a play. It shall be preformed at the end of the year to the wizarding community. The play we have picked, due to it's rising popularity among the art world, is The Phantom of the Opera."

There was a few seconds of silence, before the girl from the Hufflepuff table leaped up, shouting, "WHAT?" Everyone stared at her. She suddenly noticed this and gave a very wide smile. "I'm so excited that we are doing this play!" she said, and sat back down. Dumbledores eyes glinted in the light from the floating pumpkins.

* * *

The girl bit her lip in fear. What was Dumbledore _thinking_, putting on that play? Didn't he know the danger? She took a deep breath and her mind started a journey to her past...to the time of Christine Deea...and the Opera Populare. 

Many do not know that the Phantom of the Opera play is truth. Her great-grand-sire, Raoul, wrote it when he and Christine were married. He wrote it to commemorate the trials that the Phantom of the Opera put them through. When it was published, many people praised him for the fantasy of such a venture, saying it was the best fictional opera of it's time. The people laughed at the Phantom, saying that he was so stupid. Raoul became angry with the presses, and with the flippant actors that performed the role of the Phantom. So he placed a curse upon it. Nobody knew what it was, not even Christine. The rumor of it passed down through the generations, and in time, it too was laughed at. But soon...there were too many accidents and suspicious things happening.

Her family had dedicated itself to stopping this curse, but nobody had succeeded yet. Yet...

* * *

She tuned back in just in time to hear...

"-And we will be hosting auditions tomorrow right after lunch in here. Anyone who wants to participate, stay. Those who do not, feel free to do what you want. Within the school rules."

-Groaning from the class clowns.-

"You all are dismissed. Oh, and no classes tomorrow afternoon."

Luna turned to her as the crowd surged around them, chatting so loud that the candles sputtered.

"Oh, isn't this just perfect? The Phantom of the Opera. The most romantic, magical and mysterious play of all time!"

"Yes." said the girl. "Just peachy."

* * *

_The next day at 1:00..._

* * *

Madame Beacon looked at the children around her. Many were talking nervously amongst themselves, while others were reading little pieces of paper, trying to memorize a song, or poem or something. She turned to Dumbledore, who was sitting at the head of the staff table as usual. 

"Dumbledore, I don't see any talent in this crowd. You expect me to convey one of the most magnificent pieces of theater in our time to this bunch of dead-beats? I'm sorry, but it can't be done."

"Of course it can, Madame Beacon. You just need to have a little faith." He clasped his hands together under his chin, looking at the crowd amused. Madame Beacon just sniffed and returned to her clipboard. Dumbledore stood up, and the crowd gradually fell silent.

"It's wonderful to see such a big turn-out." he began. "This," he said, pointing to Madame Beacon. "Is Madame Beacon. She is a trained professional in theater, and will be directing our production of The Phantom of the Opera." There was polite clapping. Madame stepped forward.

"I expect a professional atmosphere at all times. Goof off and you will be kicked off. The auditions will begin momentarily. I will organize you into groups, those groups will go off to separate parts of the school and audition. The two people who are the best will have a face off back here at 4:00. All those wishing to try out for the part of Christine Deea go into the south-west corner of the Great Hall." There was a flurry of footsteps and about fifteen girls flew to the far corner.

"All those wishing to tryout for the part of Rauol go to the south-eastern corner." The doors suddenly burst open and a girl dashed into the room. She skidded to a halt and clutched a book to her chest. She wiped a honey-colored curl behind an ear as she gasped for breath.

"Am..._pant_...I too..._pant_...late?"

"No." said Madame Beacon. "Do you want to try out for the part of Christine Deea?"

"Yes,"

"Then go the the south-west corner of the Hall." She scurried over there. She found Lavender Brown bragging about the summer plays that she had had parts in.

"Good luck Lavender," she said, holding out her hand.

"I don't need it." said Lavender with a flip of her hair. The girl bowed out of the conversation with dignity. Some battles were won by retreating. Professor Flitwick hurried over.

"You will be auditioning in my class-room today. Follow me please. Madame is auditioning you all personally." Excited giggles and whispers were exchanged on the long trip up to the Charms class-room. They all sat down in the seats, awaiting Madame Beacon. A few minutes later, the _clip-clip_ could be heard down the otherwise silent corridor. she entered the room and clipped her way over to the main desk. She put her clipboard down on it, and turned to look at the class.

"I shall be calling you up in alphabetical order. First, Lavender Brown." Lavender scowled, and marched up to the desk. Madmae handed her a sheet of paper, and told her to read off of it. Lavender did, perfectly. As in, no pauses, and no stumbles. Madame looked more than a little impressed. She motioned for Lavender to go the right side of the classroom. Soon, they discovered that the right side of the classroom was for those who were more than average. Only 6 made it to the other side. All the others were sniffing on the other side of the classroom.

"Last, Christine Ziglar." The girl that was quiet and late stood up and walked over to the table. Madame gave the piece of paper to her. The girl took one glance at it, and without looking at it again, she recited it from memory, adding in a sob, a gasp and a tear. There was dead silence in the room. Slowly, applause started near the back of the room and grew in volume until it was a thunderous tide that shook the roof and floorboards. The girl, or Christine, blushed and looked down at her book. Lavender growled and stomped her foot.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I'm gonna respond to my reviews, a first for me...hhehehehehehe...! 

CrazyChick15: Thank you for your review!

smilin star 15: You bettcha! This is gonna be so freaking romantic! (Draco Malfoy is involved!)

mel: HI!


	3. A Song For the Ages

To my faithful reviewers!

smilin Star 13: Yes, romance and Draco Malfoy can be used in the same sentence because I just wrote it! heheheheheheheheheee... And yes, there is a special reason why Christine is playing Christine. Just wait and see...heheheheheheee...has something to do with Draco...hehehehehheeee...I hope I haven't given away the story...

This chapter is dedicated to smilin Star 13, because she reviewed twice!

* * *

The girls walked down the long corridor to the Great Hall. The girls mostly surrounded Christine and were complimetning her on her performance. Lavender sniffed and tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder. What a fluke! That girl was ok, but she didn't even look the part. Lavender glaredat Christine, her new competition. 

As they entered the Great Hall, they were surprised to see that all of the auditions were done. They weaved in and out of the crowd, talking and smiling at everyone that they knew. They stopped halfway in the Hall, because everyone was pressing up against the stage, where the finalcontestants were gathering. Christine and Lavender were escorted to the front of the crowd and helped up onto the stage. Lavender flipped her hair and sent movie-star smiles out on the crowd. Christine just smiled and waved to her friends. She glanced up and down the line of people, and saw many familiar faces. One of them was Harry Potter.

'_Oh, no...I hope he doesn't have the part of the Phantom, that would be really bad...'_

Dumbledore stood up in front of everyone and smiled at them.

"Wonderful auditions everyone. I sympathize with whoever didn't get up on the stage tonight, but you are just as important. How else would we get scenery or props or perfect lighting? Now, we shall see who shall get the parts, first, the two finalists of Rauol."

Harry and Justin stood up to the edge of the stage. Harry looked very disgruntled. Justin looked a little green around the gills. Madame stood next to them.

"You shall sing the first part of 'All I Ask of You.' Start."

Justin turned a delicate shade of prune.

"I'm sorry, Madame, but I have never heard that song." said Harry, fiddling with the hem of a sleeve.

"What?" cried Madame. "Never heard the most romantic song of all time?" She whipped out a compact disc, and waved her wand over it.

'Song number?' asked a mentallic voice.

"Track number 8" said the Madame clearly. The opening bars echoed throughout the Great Hall. As Rauol began to sing, Chrisitne closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. Lavender watched Christine with a mixture of hate and respect. Then, the Christine in the CD began to sing, and Christine began to mouth along with her. As the song continued, Christine sang along softly with Christine. And when the song ended, Christine opened her eyes, and Lavender swore she saw a spark of something in them that faded with the light.

"Now, here is a copy of the words.I shall play the one with no words. See if you can sing." She started it up, and Harry listened very carefully. And he started right on cue.

"_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide eyed fears,  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you.  
To guard you and to guide you."_

And to everyone's surprise, Chrisitne began to sing.

"_Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . ._

_Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ." _

And Harry turned and looked at her, her eyes told him to keep singing. So he did.

"_Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . ."_

Christine walked up to him, hope in her eyes, but then turned away.

"_All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . ."_

She turned to him again, tears brimming her eyes. Harry felt a pang in his stomach. He grasped her hand and pleaded with her in his voice. The sheet of paper lay forgotten on the floor.

_"Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude . . ._

_Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Christine,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ."_

Christine smiled a fleet little smile at him, and sang to him, only to him.

"_Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . ._ .

They both sang together, a ringing phrase of haromy and hope.

"_Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . ."_

Christine almost whispered the next line...

"_Say you love me . ._ ."

Harry comforted her with his voice...

"_You know I do . ._ ."

They both sang together, softly and it was filled with hope.

"_Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . ._ ."

There was a pause of sweeping music in which they both looked into each others eyes and saw the world in them. They suddenly burst forth in a powerful finishing sonnet.

"_Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . .."_

Then, the spell was broken. The appluse made Christine blush and Harry look down at his shoes in embarassment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our Christine and Raoul!" Madame called out to the rafters, making Christine squeal and clap her hands, made Harry the teasing target with his friends and enemies, sent Lavender into furious spasms, and made Justin go back to a normal color shade. Dumbledore clapped a hand on their shoulders, and sent them off to the side roommemorize theirlines, and wait for everyone. Christine went very reluctantly, for who was playing the Phantom?

* * *

Sooooooooooo...how was it? I got shivers writing it...OO! 


	4. Draco's the Phantom!

Okay, this took way too long. Sorry!

* * *

Dedicated to everyone who wishes that a mysterious man

would fall in love with them and everything was

maigcal

* * *

Disclamier: I own nothing Phantom-ish or Opera-ish or anything-ish!

* * *

Christine sat in a large over-stuft armchair by the fire in a room off to the side of the Great Hall. Kids came in, bit-by-bit. Pansy Parkinson was La Carlotta. Goyle was Signor Ubaldo Piangi. Padma Patil was Madmae Giry. Fred and George Weasley were the Managers,Harry just kept pacing the room, sometimes stopping and staring into the fire, as if he were worried about something. Suddenly, Hermione came bounding in and hugged Harry hard.

"Oh, Harry! I'm Meg! Can you believe it? We're working in the same show!" she was so excited. She squealed just like a fangurl for a few seconds, then hurried over to Christine.

"Christine, your singing was gorgeous! Who taught you?" Christine smiled shyly.

"My Angel of Music," she said mysteriously. Hermione laughed. Christine giggled. "My dad actually. He is a professional opera singer."

"Wow, I wish I could sing like you do. How long have-?"

"CHRISTINE!" came the bellow of Madame Beaconfrom up the stairs. "WE NEED YOU! HURRY UP HERE, CHILD!"

Christine sighed, and smiled at Hermione. "Let's continue this talk later...Meg." They both broke into giggles, and Christine walked up the stairs, as gracefully as a dancer.

* * *

As Christine entered the Hall, she was grabbed by Madame Beacon, and dragged to the front of the stage. 

"We have just selected our Phantom, Christine. We wanted to hear how you two sounded together." She gave her a little shove towards the boy in green and black robes. He turned towards her and she saw the wickedly handsome face of Draco Malfoy. She barely had time to register this when Madame Beacon started up the music.

The opening notes crashed around her and she flustered, tried to begin.

"_In sleep he sang to me-_No, no, no. This just isn't working for me, Madame." Christine said. The music ground to a halt.

"Then where do you suppose we begin?" Madame asked, eyes suspisious.

"How about at The Mirror?" asked Christine tentaively. She turned to Draco. "Do you-?"

"Yes, I know that." he snapped. "Let's just get it over with..." Christine sighed. This was gonna be kinda hard.

The opening notes swelled. Draco took a deep breath and began.

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion.  
Basking in your glory.  
Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor.  
Sharing in my triumph._"

He had such a voice that Christine was bowled over by it. Where had it come from...? He sounded so..so commanding. And so sexy.

"_Angel, I hear you.  
Speak, I listen.  
Stay by my side.  
Guide me.  
Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me.  
Enter at last, Master." _

She clasped her hands and looked around as though she couldn't see him. She looked around, hoping her Angel of Music had forgiven her. The next line had a bit of a laugh in it.

"_Flattering child, you shall know me.  
See why in shadow I hide.  
Look at your face in the mirror.  
I am there inside_."

She turned slowly, as if not daring to believe that she was to see her guardian after all this time. Her imagination projected a mirror that he was standing in.

_"Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory.  
Angel of Music, hide no longer.  
Come to me, strange Angel."_

While she sang this, she took a few small steps towards him, as though she wanted to go to him, but she was slightly afraid.

"_I am your Angel of Music.  
Come to the Angel of Music_."

He held out his hand, and looked at her. That one look was all that was needed. Her hand reached out for his.

"_I am your Angel of Music.  
Come to the Angel of Music_."

He gently grasped it, and pulled her towards him.She heard distant gasps from hoirrifed Slytherins. She and he ignored them.He started to lead her away, away from the imaginarydressing room. She let him lead her as though she was in a trance. As a last minute brain-blast, he grabbed a torch from a holder on the staircase leading down from the stage. As he lead her down and into the Great Hall, she sang;

_"In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside my mind..."_

He gently lead her around the Sytherian table, and along the wall.

_"Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet.  
My power over you,  
Grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me,  
To glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside your mind." _

Some joker had conjured up stairs that rose and desended. Draco took it in stride. He lead her up them, carefully, gently.

_"Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear."_

Christine sounded dreadfully scared yet excited at the same time. Draco gave a small laugh and replied;

"_It's me they hear_."

_"Your spirit and my voice,  
In one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there,  
Inside my mind."_

(Draco sang with her,)

_"My spirit and your voice,  
In one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is here,  
Inside your mind."_

"_In all your fantasies  
you always knew  
that man and mystery_,"

He lead her to the middle of the Hall, where the two center tables formed an aisle, and he conjured up a boat. He gestered for her to enter it.

"_Were both in you_."

She stepped down and sat down in the cushions that were there, for her. He stepped in behind her, taking an oar that sank magically into the floor to give the illusion that they were on water.

_"And in this labyrinth where night is blind ,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there  
inside my mind..."_

(Draco sang with her)

_"And in this labyrinth where night is blind ,  
the Phantom of the Opera is here  
inside your mind..."_

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!" _

Sang a bunch of girls from the stage. They had been dying to get in on the act.

_"He's there, The Phantom of the Opera!" _

Chrisitne looked ahead of her as Draco punted them along the imaginary underground catacombs. She began to sing the high notes that were so famous.

"(Vocalizing)"

_"Sing my Angel of Music," _He almost whispered this to her. She sang prouder.

"(Vocalizing)"

_"Sing my angel." _He was so suductive...She sang even higher to impress him.

"(Vocalizing higher)"

_"Sing for me!"_ He was so passionate!

"(Vocalizing higher)"

_"Sing my angel!" _They were ever closer to the stage now, almost to it actually. People were actually clearing the stage, giving them room. The music had called forth the others in the room. She saw Harry's incredulous face, Hermione's shocked one and Lavender's envious and loathing one.

"(Sings higher)"

_"SING FOR ME!" _He shouted this as the boat nosed into the edge of the stage. She sang the highest note that her voice could muster. He walked past her, and as he did, his cold fingers stroked the side of her face, sending a warm tingling sensation to the skin. He leapt ashore with a florish, and she felt her heart beat faster at the sight of his grey eyes, looking into hers. She was...amazed, beyond that! She had a crush on Draco Malfoy!

He held his hand out again, she took it. He brought her up onto the stage with him, and held her hand tight. He looked into her eyes. He began to sing...

_"I have brought you,  
To the seat of sweet music's throne.  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music,  
Music.  
You have come here.  
For one purpose and one alone.  
Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing,  
For my music,  
My music..."_

Then the music stopped. Christine blinked, and saw Draco turning back to his friends. Her hand was still tingling from the touch of his. Her hand suddenly went to where he had touched her face. It was still warm...

* * *

_Later that night..._

* * *

Christine lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Draco's eyes, and his smile, and his voice...She shivered. That was a voice for an angel... 

"My Angel of Music..." she murmured, giggling. She sighed with happiness and clasped her hands to heart, remembering his touch, his breath on the back of her neck...She wouldn't mind when she had to kiss him later...She giggled again, this time a little shamefully. She blushed, and Luna walked into the room. Luna sat next to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. "You haven't been acting like yourself..." she then noticed the flushed cheeks, the clasped hands and remembered the giggles she had heard coming up the stairs. She stared at her friend in shock.

"You're in love with Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

Draco stared out of a window that had been magicked to show a false outside. It was storming; just like his mood. He let out a growl of frustration, and ran a hand through his silver locks. He couldn't get Christine out of his head. She had such enchantment around her. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be the real Phantom, to make her fall in love with him. He wanted to show her that Harry wasn't the only man in the world. He wanted her to be _his_.He ignored the sounds of Crabbe and Golye having a punching fight; whoever could make the other's arm go numb won. 

He felt a presence behind his shoulder and hands went into his hair and started massaging.

"Pansy..." he said, warningly.

"My Dracy-Poo! The Phantom! I'm so proud of you!" he let her fawn all over him. It felt good to get his mind off of that Christine girl's gorgeous brown eyes, that were out-lined with gold. But...why did he want her so bad? He normally hated anything was the leat bit good. She had good leaking out of her pores. Why did he want her so bad?

He was so frustrated that he shoved Pansy away, and stomped up to his room. He threw himself on his bed and screamed into his pillow. He turned his head and looked at the half-mask that he had been given. he slowly took it up and put it on.

"Hmmm..." he thought, going into the bathroom and looking at his reflection. He did look rather dashing. He took up a comb and greased his hair back like the Phantom from the movie that his mother had taken him to see in theaters last Christmas break. He looked at himself and he barely recognized himself. Instead, there was a handsome, mysteriousstranger."Hmph," he said, a mischeivous smile playing across his face. Maybe Christine would be his...

* * *

Review please! 


	5. A Heart Races

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to smilin star again because she is the only one who has reviewed for more than one chapter.  
And to Lily x James forevah  
And Jen711.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing...not even my Harry Potter DVDs, books, or nothin'. I disappoint myself.

* * *

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!" shouted Pansy as Draco walked in late to a Trasfiguration class. He ignored her and sat down next to Goyle, and Crabbe. She glared at him, then started to ignore him. He didn't even look at her. Christine, however, giggled. Luna looked at her with a strange look on her face. 

"You've gotten really weird since the auditions, Chris. Is there something that you wanna tell me?"

"No...nothing." said Christine, opening her book, and turning to the page of Transfiguring glassware.

Another friend, Jillian, leaned in. "Seriously, Chris. Every time that Draco kid walks into the same room as you, you get all goo-goo-eyed. Something's up."

"Nothings up. Guys, I-"

"Class. Those who are particpating in the play, are required to go to the Great Hall for a meeting." announced Professor McGonagall, if rather disgruntled.

"Actually, Professor," Christine said, in her quiet voice. "It's called a musical, not a play. A play just has a soundtrack, whereas in a musical you sing for practically the entire performance."Christine then leapt up, swept her things into a bag and high-tailed it out of the class-room. Several other students followed, if a little less eagerly. The last to leave was Draco.

* * *

Christine sat down in a chair in the Great Hall. It had been cleared of the normal tables, and a stage was being erected at the far end, where the Head Table was normally. She watched as Dumbledore put on the final touches, including a grand red velvet curtain. She sighed in anticipation as the other students filed in. Hermione came over and sat next to her. 

"This is so exciting!" said Hermione, breathlessly. "I can hardly wait! I've memorized almost the entire play!"

"Wow...that's very impressive. It took me three years to do that." Christine said, quietly. Then Madame Beacon stepped onto the stage. She tapped her wand three times against a podium. Silence filled the room.

"Now that you are all gathered here," she began. "I have a few announcments. One, we are not using a normal stage. Our stage will be revolving."

Christine gasped. A _revolving_ stage? The possiblites were endless! How perfect for the Phantom of the Opera!

"Two: The performace will take place in May. We have about eight months to teach you all how to sing, act and perform at the best quality. I want no slackers." Several people nodded.

"Third: You shall be taking dance lessons, in one hour." Several students groaned, others looked around fearfully. They had to dance? As in_, ballroom_ dancing? As in, with a girl/boy? A few people blushed. A few others giggled, then blushed. Some sank in their chairs, then blushed. Lots of blushing.

Suddenly, smoke erupted from the stage. Several people screamed, and jumped from their chairs. Madame Beacon lifted her wand, and the smoke vanished. In it's place, was a mysterious masked person. He had a long cloak on, it covered his feet, and he was tall. He had black hair swept back, and a full white mask on. There was dead silence in the Hall. Christine's eyes shone with excitement. She gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

His voice rang out; "_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your minds..."_ Then he laughed.

Madame Beacon clapped, then pointed to a chair. "Take a seat, Mr. Malfoy. And no more stunts." He inclined his head, then made his way off the stage. There was an empty seat next to Christine. He sat in it. She immediatly blushed, and looked away.

"Thespians, you have a half-hour to select a partner, and to get to know that partner. You shall be practicing with that partner, until the December feast." Friends instantly grabbed ahold of other friends, and others dove for crushes. Chrsitine sat there, as Hermione hurried to Harry, and everything was chaotic.

"Would you honor me? Would you dance with me?" asked a swave voice from beside her. She slowly turned and looked into the face of the Phantom. He bowed, with a sweep of his cloak.

"M-me?" she stammered, at a loss for words.

"Yes," he said, holding out a black gloved hand. She felt her heart beat faster, and she softly and slowly reached out her own pink-nail-polished hand. "_Light and dark; our hands are opposites, attracted..." _she thought, her breath becoming unsteady. His warm glove enveloped her own hand. He gently pulled her to her feet.

"Let us away, to where we can get to know each other," he then gave a tiny laugh. Shivers cascaded down her spine. She allowed herself to be led away from the chattering crowd that Madame Beacon was trying to contain. She swore that she was floating at least three inches from the ground, and he was only pulling her. But her feet were moving. They went up three flights of stairs, and to a third floor corridor.

"Where are we going...?" she whispered, partically frightened.

"To a place where nobody can find us." he said, leading her down the corridor again. When he lead her past the same corridor yet again, she started to think that he was batty. But suddenly, a door appeared in the wall. He smiled a self-satisfied smile, and opened it. He grasped her hand a tinnnny bit tighter, and led her through the door. She gasped, not believing what her eyes were seeing.

It was a medium sized circular room, an organ in a corner, and a buncha cushions on the floor, piled up into large mounds of comfort. Dusty red velvet curtains hung from the ceiling, and there were mirrors, lots of mirrors. Her own face stared back at her from a dozen different places. There were posters of Operas, old and new, come and gone. He pulled her over a bridge. She glanced down. A tiny moat encircled the platform. This was amazing.He gently depostited her on a mound of purple and red cushions, and walked over to the organ. She watched him with large eyes. He unhooked the cloak, and swung it up onto one of the pipes. He turned back to her, a smile on his lips. Her heart sped up even more.

He walked back over the bridge and closed the door, which had been hanging ajar. The room was plunged into darkness. She heard his breathing across the room, heavy and slow. He clapped his hands three times. Candles desended from the ceiling, and lit up the platform, casting a romantic glow across his face. She blushed.

"Now," he said, sitting on a pile of cushions across from her. "Let's get to know each other."

* * *

Oh, I'm so evil. Cliffe. Cliffe. Bwhahahahahahahahahahaha-HA! I'm so evil! 


	6. Waltzing

I love all of my reviewers!

* * *

Disclaimers: I own nothing Harry Potter, Phantom of the Opera, or anything cool! At least, not yet.

* * *

Dedication: To all of my reviewers, especially RaeDragongirl and Phantom's Bride. Thanks guys!

* * *

Christine dashed along the passageway to the Great Hall. They were late, so late! They had both lost track of time...Where was he anyway? He had been right behind her. 

She paused for a moment, and looked behind her. He wasn't there. Panicked, she turned around and dashed to the Great Hall. Maybe he had found one of those secret-passageways that the Weasley twins were always talking about. She entered the Great Hall just as Madame Beacon started playing the music to a waltz. She stood awkwardly as other couples stumbled over their feet, and blushed as the boys and girls looked into each others eyes.

Ron and Hermione waltzed past, Hermione determinedly leading. Ron meekly followed, his feet stepping on hers ever-so often.

"Chrissy, where's the Phantom?" asked Hermione, wincing slightly as Ron tread on her toes.

"I don't know...He was right behind me...I don't know."

* * *

"Gaaaaahhh...argh...my head...dammit...what happened? What am I doing in this outfit?" asked Draco as he slowly came to. He sat up, instantly grabbing his head and moaning. "Ooooooowwwwww...man whatta headache..." He vaguely remembered that he had gone into the Great Hall...but nothing since then. He looked at his watch. Suddenly feeling panicked, he leaped up and instantly tripped over his cloak. 

"Get off of me!" he yelled, jerking it off of him and throwing it away. He dashed down the passageway, towards the Great Hall. He also vaguely remembered being Christine's dance partner. Why, he had no idea.

As he entered, he saw Christine standing by herself, all alone. He felt a twinge of guilt. Quite unlike him. He walked up to her, smoothing down his hair, and smiling. He bowed.

"Care to dance, _signora_?"

"It would be an honor, _signore_." she replied, curtsying, and graciously taking his hand. He grasped it and led her unto the dance-floor, where they both started to waltz. Draco had been taught, so had Christine. They glided across the floor with no apparent effort, breezing past everybody else.

The music spun...they swirled. The music sped up...they felt a rise in their hearts. He began to hum to the tune, gazing deeply into Christine's golden-brown eyes.

"_Angel of Music..._" she sang so softly that it almost couldn't be heard.

"_Christine..._" The music started to swell, Christine and Draco were lost in their own world...

"Draco!" snapped Pansy, blasting them out of their revive. They stopped, and instantly let go. They stood a few feet apart, Christine blushing and Draco talking to Pansy.

"I can't believe that you danced with her instead of me!" Pasny whined.

"I only danced with her because it was mandatory." he snarled. "You think I'd willingly dance with her?"

"You seem so different nowadays." accused Pansy, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Christine turned away. Pansy, as stupid as she was, was right. Draco was different. He never would have appeared on the stage like he did a half-hour ago...He never would have even been seen talking to her, much less holding her hand and waltzing.

'_I wonder where he learned to dance...?_' she wondered, as Madame Beacon stood back up on the platform.

"Take your seats everybody. Everybody except for Christine and Draco." She directed them to come up to where she was. They came, while everyone else sat.

"Even though they were late, they out-danced all of you." Madame Beacon scolded, gesturing to the pair. Christine blushed again. "Dance." commanded Madame, starting the music again. "Show them how it is done."

Draco turned to her. He looked at her, embarrassed. _Dance? Again? Wasn't once enough? _He just stood there, looking at Christine. Christine mouthed something to him.

"What?' he whispered.

"Bow. Bow, you idiot, bow." she hissed. He was rather shocked. Nobody had ever called him an idiot. Furious, he bowed stiffly. She curtsied so gracefully, that he was taken aback. He shook off the feeling. Then he took her hand in his and they started to waltz.

Once again, they were lost in the world of music. They obeyed the music swaying and sweeping. Madame smiled as she watched them waltz around the stage, alone with each other. Then something that could never be forgotten happened.

* * *

Christine sat in her room, more than an hour later, still utterly shocked. How-what-? She still couldn't believe it. Draco...he was so cute...but still... 

"Christine!" cried Jillian, running in, and falling to her knees in front of her. "Are you alright?" Christine nodded, still afraid to speak. "She still won't talk!" cried Jillian, turning to Luna and another roommate, Hannah.

"I knew something was going on!" Hannah said, sitting next to Christine on her bed. "You poor thing." she gave her a small hug.

"Who'd have known that Draco would-"

* * *

"YOU TRATIOR! WHY, FOR PITY'S SAKE, WHY?" screamed Pansy, throwing a glass ornament at Draco. Without looking, he waved his wand and stopped the ornament in midair. It returned to it's place. he still sat by the window compeltely shell-shocked. Why had he done it? A powerful urging had taken him over, he assumed. Why else would he do something like that? 

"I KNEW THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING BETWEEN YOU AND HER!" Pansy screamed, furious that he had done that. "YOU...ARGH!" She whipped out her wand. "LEVICORPUS!" she screamed.

Draco conjured up a shield without even moving. Her spell vanished into the dark ceiling. She fell to her knees, sobbing brokenly. The others in the Common Room just sat there, not really caring, but distancing themselves from Draco. He had gone mad.

Draco knew what they were thinking. That he had lost his reason. Maybe he had. To clear his head, he started to hum a Phantom song. _Angel of Music, _to be exact. Another ornament headed for his head.

* * *

Hey-lo everybody! Guess what Draco did! I'm evil for not telling you! 


	7. More Mystery

I hope that you all enjoy this next segment, and if you don't know what Malfoy did to make Pansy mad at him and Christine shocked beyond words...I guess I have to spell it out. H-E K-I-S-S-E-D H-E-R! He kissed her! DUH!

* * *

Dedicated to: Erik, aka, the Phantom

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter, or Phantom of the Opera. But I can sing Phantom pretty good!

* * *

It had been two weeks since the incident and Christine was doing her best to avoid Draco. Pansy was out for their blood and the Hufflepuffs could not believe that she would allow him to do such a thing. But...she missed him. Dancing with him was such a dream. They had been separated, and she was now dancing with Harry, who, quite frankly, didn't have a clue about how to dance. She missed the feeling of his hand in hers. She missed looking into his eyes. And...she didn't regret that kiss... 

"Christine!" shouted a voice right in her ear, shoving her rudely out of her daydreams.

"Ah! What?" she screamed, jumping a foot.

"Your potion is bubbling over." said Hermione, gesturing to the black and green goo that was spilling out of the cauldron and dripping onto the flames producing a rotten-egg smell.

"Argh!" she shouted, instantly trying to save it, although it was well beyond saving. She tried to put out the fire, but she failed utterly. She didn't notice the cold black eyes watching her every move. She tried to move it off of the fire. Suddenly, the potion vanished, although the smell remained. She gave a cry of shock and dropped the cauldron. It crashed onto its side, rolling a few inches.

"So nice that you could join us, Miss. Ziglar." said Professor Snape, tucking his wand back into his robes. "Oh, look, your potion has mysteriously vanished. And you were doing so well." She hung her head, ashamed that her mind had wandered to Draco and his magnificent lips...She suddenly felt a weight descend upon her shoulder from behind.

"Leave her alone, Professor." said a very familiar voice. She glanced up to see white-blond hair, and flashing grey eyes. _Draco...?_

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor." It was the basic standoff.

"Draco..." she whispered, not wanting Snape's fury directed at him.

"Are you willing to leave her alone sir?" asked Malfoy. Professor Snape stared rubbing his temples. Draco squeezed her shoulder a little harder, a little more protectively. She felt...safer.

"Well then. Are you willing to receive any punishment that she was going to receive?"

"Yes, sir." No hesitation. Snape glared at Malfoy, then the bell rang. Christine gave a sigh of relief, and Snape swept off. The hand lifted off her shoulder, and she knew that she had to go to class. She turned around to get her bag, and ran smack into Malfoy. And since she was short, her face was on his chest. She could feel muscles...she quickly shoved him away and bent to collect her bag.

"_Christine..."_ sang Malfoy's voice from behind her. Her heart sped up, her breathing quickened, and she slowly turned around. He was standing there, wearing his mask.

"Draco...?" she murmured, looking into his eyes.

"Christine...oh Christine." She felt a shiver of excitement run cold down her spine, and she quickly walked past him, do her Care of Magical Creatures class.

'_I can't let him get to me...I can't let him get to me...Too late!"_

* * *

"Christine?" called Luna, peeking into the library. "Christine?" 

"No shouting in the library!"

"Sorry..." Luna moved into the library, searching between the seemingly endless rows of books. "Christine...?" she whispered.

"Luna? I'm over here." an answering whisper echoed back at her. Luna looked around the last shelf of books, and there was Christine, sitting in a corner, reading.

"What are you doing hiding in a corner?" she asked, sitting next to her. Christine remained silent for a few minutes.

"It's a good way to hide from those out for my blood." she said, choosing her words carefully. Luna nodded sagely.

"Like Pansy, and the Draco-Fan-Club." she smiled.

"Yes, yes, exactly!" Christine agreed eagerly.

"You're not hiding from a certain Phantom, are you?"

"Are you batty? No." replied Christine, blushing slightly. Luna smiled knowingly. Christine was _dead gone_ on Draco Malfoy. It was so cute the way that she tried not to show it.

"Madame Beacon says that rehearsals shall start in a few minutes. Harry's waiting. He said he's been taking lessons from someone."

"Even lessons can't help him! He's hopeless at ballroom dancing! I have to lead! The girl does not lead!" Christine cried passionately.

"NO SHOUTING IN THE LIBRARY!"

Christine rolled her eyes. "Filthy hypocrite. I'll see you in a few minutes then." she stood up and went to return her book. As she put it away, she heard the beginnings of a song...

"_You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . ._"

"Don't start...you'll get involved..." she whispered to herself. She shuddered with fear mixed with excitement, and she hurried back to her bag. On top of it was a yet unbloomed rosebud, blood-red. On its stem was tied a black satin ribbon.

"_Angel of Music...Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!  
Who is this angel?  
This . . .Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange  
angel . . ."_ she whispered-sang. "Hide no longer..." she whispered

"Very well, if you insist." said Draco's voice and he dropped from the ceiling dressed as the Phantom. She was startled, but she curtsied to him. He bowed. She picked up her bag, and turned to go. With a flourish, he stole the bag and set it on his own shoulder while at the same time, keeping her from falling. Her heart speed even more.

"Allow me to carry this." he said, starting to escort her out of the library. She followed him willingly. They passed the library desk without incident, and they started down the halls. Christine realized that her throat was dry and it wasn't good to sing on a dry throat. She suddenly coughed.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, stopping suddenly.

"Yes," she replied, clearing her throat. "My throat's just a little bit dry." He whipped out a bottle of water and handed it to her. She gratefully accepted. They continued. But...she didn't want to let go of his hand. It was warm and lovely. When they reached the Great Hall, she stopped, bringing him to a stop.

"Do we have to go in yet?" she whispered.

He looked at her. "Yes, we do." he said. "But before we do, I wanted to give you something else."

"Another rose?" she asked hopefully.

"Better than a rose." he replied. Taking her face in his hands, he brought his face to hers, and...

"Draaaaa-CO!" shouted a all-too familiar voice from the entrance of Great Hall. "What are you DOING?" screeched Pansy, marching up and grabbing his hand. She started to pull him into Great Hall, leaving Christine behind. Christine remained rooted to the spot, shivers as cold as ice and yet as warm as fire were cascading down her spine. Had he just tried to kiss her again? Curse Pansy Parkinson! Then, she blushed, and hoped that nobody could read minds.

* * *

Actually, Harry was somewhat better. He didn't step on her toes as often and he seemed to lead sometimes. Christine sighed, taking off her shoes and rubbing her sore feet. Still...Draco was sooooooooo much better. She choose him any day. It had been just a normal rehearsal, Pansy dragging Draco all over the dance floor, and Hermione dancing with Ron, determined that he wasn't going to ruin her toes.(She managed to dodge them just before his feet landed on her.) 

As Christine was placing her shoes back on, Harry came up to her.

"Umm..Hey, Christine."

"Hey." she said, a little exasperated, as he had said "Hey" at least ten times in the past hour. "What is it Harry?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Ummm...how did I do today? Better I hope?"

"Slightly." she replied, standing up."Just keep practicing." She picked up her bag, and started to leave.

"I've been taking lessons." he said, walking beside her.

"Well, it shows. You have gotten better." She started to climb the stairs, and Harry remained at the bottom. Hermione came by and Harry grabbed her arm.

"Thanks again for saving my butt, Hermione." he said gratefully. Hermione smiled.

"_Boys are so hopeless without girls._" she thought, as Ron joined them, declaring himself the best dancer in all of Hogwarts. Hermione rolled her eyes, and at the top of the stairs, Christine did too.

She walked along the passageways, feeling rather lonely. She was on her way to the dormitory, when she heard a whispering.

"_Angel of Music...come to me, sweet Angel..._"

She stopped walking and grasped her head. "Not only is he in my dreams, and not only in sleep does he come..." she muttered, shaking it off. She started again, only to hear the same whispered message.

"_Angel of Music...come to me, sweet Angel..._"

Squealing, she stopped and pounded her head several times. Then she sat in a conveniently located bench, and caught her breath. She was struck by a sudden implusion. That room that Draco had taken her to before...maybe he was there. She didn't even question why she was seeking him out. She just got up and started off in that direction, her heart pounding with excitement.

* * *

Sooo...good? I'm so sorry I took so long, but summer is so crammed full of stuff to do! 


	8. Harry's Turn

Sorry! I am so sorry that I have not updated for so long! Argh! A pox upon school-work!

* * *

Dedication- To Malfoy, of course!

* * *

Disclaimer- No matter how much I wish it...I will never own anything that I write about...

* * *

There was nothing. Christine kicked the wall angrily. She had found the corridor, walked past the wall at least three times, and no door appeared! She kicked the wall again, then yelped. She sat down, grabbing her foot. _Great..._ she thought. _I just bruised my toe...stupid, stupid, stupid..._

She sighed unhappily. She had really wanted to see Draco. It was like he was a drug. When she was with him, she couldn't be happier. When he was missing, it was as though the world meant nothing. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to remember what homework she had. She couldn't remember a thing.

She was so lonely...with another sigh of regret, she stood. She began to slightly limp down to her common-room, eyes downcast.

Pansy Parkinson turned a corner and froze. _Christine..._ Her fingers darted to her wand, her brain flashing through a ton of schemes.

Christine glanced up, her eyes hopeful. It was only Pansy. With a smile, she started to pass her by. Suddenly, Pansy threw herself at her. Christine was crushed up against the wall, Pansy's wand at her throat.

"Who do you think you are?" she hissed, eyes burning with malice. "Draco is mine. Always has been, always will be."

"You can't dictate who somebody likes!" cried Christine, trying to shove her off. Pansy just dug in harder.

"No? I can, and I have. Lavender sings better than you do anyway, Mudblood." Christine struggled to throw off the suffocating arm and wand. "If Draco thought you were ugly, maybe..." Pansy suddenly withdrew, leaving Christine winded and massaging her throat.

"Say good-bye to your face!" Pansy snarled, the tip of her wand glowing a violent red. Christen was helpless, her wand in her bag down the hall.

"_Poxus-!_"

"_Petrificus Totalas!"_ shouted a completely different voice from behind Pansy. Pansy froze as the spell hit her in the back. She stiffened, her hands dropped. Her wand clattered to the floor, followed shortly by herself.

"Christine!" cried Harry, dashing up. "Are you alright?" He reached out, grabbing her cold shaking hand. "Geez, what's her problem?" He gently helped her up, then dusted off her bag. Christine smiled.

"Thank you Harry. " she said. "If you hadn't come along..."

"No problem, Christine. Hey, is that your scarf?" he asked, pointing to one that was halfway down the hallway, being threatened to be blow away by a draft.

"Oh no, yes!" she cried, dashing towards it. Harry put on a burst of speed and swept it up as it was about to travel over the side of the open window. Smiling he deposited it into her waiting arms.

"Thank you again." she said, giggling. "I'll see you at practice tomorrow, Harry." He nodded, smiling goofily.

* * *

_Next Day..._

* * *

Christine yawned, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she and the rest of the cast gathered in Professor Flitwick's now emtpy classroom. As they shuffled amoungst themselves, many still with a half-eaten piece of toast clutched in their sticky fingers, many were wondering when rehearsals would get underway. It was Saturday, after all. 

Christine had managed to find a quiet space of floor to sit on and think. Harry was acting nicer than usual lately, she had noticed. Draco was...well...acting very different. His Phantom mask almost never came off. It was...

"Everyone!" called Madame Beacon from the front, an unspoken request for everyone to shut up. The room instantly grew quiet. "We have progressed well with the dancing, and now will start working on the singing. I have the CD, and we will listen to the entire thing."

"Why?" asked someone from the safety of the crowd.

"Because." snapped Madame Beacon, taking out the CD and waving her wand over it.

"Song number?" asked the mentallic voice.

"All save number 1." stated Madame Beacon clearly. The CD whirred, and the opening stanzas of Carlotta's opening solo started. Kids sighed, sitting down on the benches that lined the walls of the room. One or two fell asleep, heads lolling and snoring slightly.

"Wow..." muttered Harry, who somehow had popped up right next to Christine's elbow. "When she said all, she meant all."

"Yes." said Christine, not looking at him. Why did she feel slightly warm when he sat next to her? Slightly...safe? And why did he smell like blueberries and bubble bath?

* * *

_Some Time Later...

* * *

_"Now that you've all heard one of the greatest pieces of all time, you will be getting your musical scores. Line up!" The teens scrambled for postions, shoving and stomping. They could smell freedom in the air, and they wanted to be out in the glorious morning. "Don't think that you are free for the day!" yelled Madame Beacon, glaring at the nearest people in line. "You have two hours to do what you need to do, then chorus will meet in the Great Hall. The main parts, Parkinson, Potter, Granger, Weasley and Weasley, Patil, Ziglar and others will meet back here." 

Christine smiled at Colin as he handed her the musical score. As she walked out into the hallway, she felt strangely alienated from the crowds surrounding her. She heard the voices, but they were muffled and quiet. As she turned down another hallway, the noises grew less, and the people around her vanished.

She went to one of her favorite places, a quiet window near the Owlery. It overlooked almost all of the Hogwarts grounds. She could see the treeline of the Forest if she looked hard enough. She sat on the window sill, looking out and watching the owls soar back and forth. She opened her score of music, intent on looking at her solos.

A scrap of paper fluttered out of the pages of "_Masquerade_". It fell so softly to the floor. Curious, Christine picked it up. _Perhaps it's just a reciept..._she thought, opening it.

_Beloved Christine...  
I wonder...have you visited the third floor corridor recently? All you have to do is think of me, and I will be there...  
Oh, Harry is just being nice to you because you are the star. Ignore him, as he is nothing but a fop and fool. Your Angel of Music awaits you...  
O.G._

The note fell from Christine's numb fingers...

* * *

_At Rehearsals...

* * *

_Christine and Harry stood slightly apart on the small stage. They were both staring at their scores, memorizing the notes. The other main cast members sat before them, many (Slytherians) looking slightly bored. Draco was glaring at Harry as if he'd like to force-feed him acid. Madame Beacon looked up from her own copy of the music. 

"Ready?" she called, her wand hovering over the CD. Christine and Harry nodded at the same time. "Remember, walk around as if you thought you were being watched, which you are. Christine began to fast-walk about the stage, Harry following her, a confused look on his face.

"_Why have you brought me here?_" Harry called to Christine, who was several steps ahead of him.

"_We can't go back there!_" she cried, turning for the smallest of seconds to look at him pleadingly.

"_We must return!_" He said, trying to catch up with her mad footwork.

"_He'll kill you!  
His eyes will find us there!_" She sounded truly terrified, eyes wide. Soemhow, Harry melted away, leaving Raoul chasing Christine. They had entered the world of their characters so completely that all else was gone.

"_Christine, don't say that,_" Raoul pleaded, almost catching up to her, but her feet put on a burst of speed, leaving him in the dust.

"_Those eyes that burn!_" She was searching the ceiling, almost as if someone might be hanging spider-like from the beams, to pounce. As Draco watched, his glare became more and more hate-laden, until nobody could sit near him for the poisonous hate waves seeping out of his every pore.

"_Don't even think it!_" cried Raoul, falling in step right behind her. Madame Beacon added a theatrical element; spiraling stairs, leading upwards. And they moved, circling downwards so that it seemed that they were climbing, but were staying still. Christine began to climb them speedily.

"_And if he has to kill a thousand men,_" She grasped the banister, her fingers white.

"_Forget this waking nightmare_!" Raoul dashed up after her.

"_The Phantom of the Opera will kill.._." Her head whipped around, looking Raoul straight in the eyes.

"_This phantom is a fable  
Believe me!_" He tried to grasp her hand, to pull her to a stop, but she evaded his hands.

"_...and kill again!_" The spiral stairs suddenly vanished, and Christine and Raoul ran on.

"_There is no Phantom of the Opera!_" shouted Raoul, starting to if Christine had gone mad.

"_My God, who is this man,_" said Christine, suddenly stopping, and grabbing Raoul's hand. He echoed her in step.

"_My God, who is this man,_" Draco began to growl.

"_...who hunts to kill?_" Christine began to run, her voice echoing through the classroom.

"_...this mask of death?_"

"_I can't escape from him,_" Madame Beacon conjured up more steps, this time regualr ones, yet they still moved. Christine started to pull Raoul up them. Raoul tried to make her stop, but she was stronger than she looked.

"_Whose is this voice you hear,_" He asked, eyes worried and scared.

"_...I never will!_"

"_...with every breath?_"

"_And in this labyrinth,  
where light is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is here/there  
inside your/my mind..._" The stairs ended, and they stopped running. Christine let go of Raoul's hand, and walked slightly apart from him.

"_There is no Phantom of the Opera..._" said Raoul, slightly out of breath, his legs burning. Christine whipped around and glared at him.

"_Raoul, I've been there, to his world of  
unending night.  
To a world where the daylight dissolves  
into darkness...darkness._" Christine turned away, avoiding his eyes.

"_Raoul, I've seen him!  
Can I ever forget that sight?  
Can I ever escape from that face?  
So distorted,deformed, it was hardly a face,  
in the darkness...darkness._" Draco could see her face, she was turned away from Raoul, that pompous aristocrat. At first it was fearful, but now...now it softened. She was remembering...he wasn't all evil...

"_But his voice filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound  
In that night there was music in my mind.  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before..._" Her head turned slightly to Raoul, but she still didn't look at him.

"_What you heard was a dream and nothing more..._" declared Raoul, trying to calm her. He took several steps towards her. He stopped just short of her, however. Draco glared even fiercer, his heart hating him with all of its passion.

"_Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world  
Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore..._" Her voice was quiet, gentle...

"_Christine, Christine..._" Raoul gently said, his hand clasping her shoulder.

"_Christine..._" echoed the Phantom, his heart aching. The rehearsal room remained quiet...

* * *

So...what do you think? I hope this chappie is good enough to make up for not updating for like...5 months...sorry. Please don't kill me! 


	9. IT'S CHRISTMAS!

Merry Christmas!!

* * *

Disclaimer-I own nothing...except my new keyboard...THANK YOU SANTA!

* * *

Dedication-To Santa...

* * *

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" shouted Hannah, leaping on Christine's bed, and bouncing her awake. "CHRISTMAS, CHRISTMAS, CHRISTMAS!" Hannah bounced off, and bounced to her bed. Christine sat groggily up, and looked at her lunar watch. 

"Hannah, it's barely even 6:00..." She muttered, glaring at the over-bubblily Hannah. Then she noticed the pile of packages at the foot of her bed. "Well...maybe I'll get up."

"YAY!" shouted Hannah, throwing her pillow at Luna, thrusting her into wakefulness. She grabbed a package and ripped it open. "SWEET!" she shouted. "LIP-GLOSS!"

Christine shook her head, and reached for one of her packages. It was from her cousins in Texas. She opened it, and pulled out a pack of cards, "Texas Hold 'Em" cards. These magical cards would hold themselves in the air, and distribute themselves as asked. You could play all card games with them, but they mainly liked Texas Hold 'Em. (They were shaped like Texas)

Luna opened up a package, and squealed. "It's a Limited Edition Victor Krum signed poster!" she said, immediately posting it on the wall above her head. Hannah tore open a box of Liptor chocolates, and threw them to everyone in the room. Luna chose a mint chocolate, while Christine and Jillian perfered the normal peanut butter and milk chocolate.

Christine took up another package, and she opened it. "Wow...Hermione gave me a book on Russian Ballet. I wanted one of these."

Hannah tore open another one of hers. "SWEET! A REVOLVING SOLAR SYSTEM! SWEET! NO MORE ASTRONOMY!"

"But it's so much fun with you there." protested Luna, opening one from Christine. "Oh, Chrisitne...it's beautiful." She held up a necklace made of glass beads and silver thread. Christine smiled.

"I thought you'd like it. You like the shiny side of life, don't you?" Luna nodded happily as she slipped the necklace over her head. Hannah tore into her Christine present.

"OMIGOD!!" she screamed, holding up a teddy bear with a Hufflepuff scarf around it's neck. "IT'S SO CUTE!" She started hugging it, squeezing it to pieces.

"Who gave her sugar?" asked Jillian, opening her present. "Wow, Christine, thanks." She held up a book on Asopp's Fables. She opened it and began to read. Christine smiled as she picked up a card from her parents.

"My parents have the biggest Christmas present of all." she said, looking up. "Come next June, I'm gonna have a baby brother!" Everybody screamed and hugged her.

"Do you know what it's name is going to be?" asked Jillian and Luna at the same time. Christine looked down at her card. She nodded.

"Erik Jacab Ziglar." Everybody sighed happily. Just then, a small box covered in gold and silver, paper fell off of her bed. Jillian picked up, as she was already on the floor, testing out her new Hover Slippers.

"Wonder what it is...?" said Christine, taking it. She looked for a name-tag and finally found one on the back.

_To: Christine  
From: Raoul_

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" said Hannah, being her usual annoying self. Jillian gave her a smack on the shoulder as she drifted by. Hannah rubbed it. "Harry gave you something!"

Christine opened it, and it was a small jewelry box. She blinked. "I'm almost afraid to open it..." she whispered so softly that nobody heard her. Nobody...except...the shadowy figure outside of the window...

She slowly opened it, and inside was a gorgeous charm bracelet. The charms were personal to her lifestyle. Theatre masks, musical notes, shoes. And all charms had one, two, or three small, small, small diamonds. "Wow." she said, slipping it on. "It's...gorgeous."

"Harry got you _that_?" said Hannah, bouncing on her newest present, a pillow in the shape of lips. "Man, he must really like you or something."

The shadowy figure growled slightly. _But where was his present...?_

"That means Draco probably got you something!" shouted Hannah, leaping over and starting to rifle through Christine's stash.

"Wait, Hannah, don't-!"

"AH-HA!" she shouted, pulling out another small square box. This one was covered in red and black paper. "See? _To: Christine, From: The Phantom. _Why are they calling themselves by their character's names?"

"Who knows?" said Jillian, stuffing another chocolate into her mouth. "Just open it!!"

Christine slid the tape off, took off the paper, opened the box...and gasped. She held up a necklace, a crystal rose. The purest of crystals, shaped into the delicate features of a rose in bloom. With a sigh of happiness, she quickly put it on. The rose burst into red light from the redness of her nightgown.

"Wow...almost puts what Harry got you into shame." said Jillian bluntly, holding up her last gift, a book on Astronomics. Christine looked at the charm bracelet, then at the crystal rose. They were both beautiful, both wonderful.

"Since you're the only one left that actually has presents left to open, we're gonna watch you!!" shouted Hannah, jumping on her bed and handing her a square package. "It says, _From...Your Aunt Debbie_. I wasn't aware that you had an aunt."

Christine shook her head, accepted the gift and continued opening presents. Five packages later, she was finished. Hannah then jumped off of her bed, and jumped onto hers, admiring her new revolving solar system.

The shadowy figure smiled, chuckled, then vanished into the snow.

_Tap! Tap! _

"There's something at the window!" shouted Hannah.

"In _this _weather?" wonder Luna, opening the window a crack. A small barn owl flew in, a package tied to it's leg.

"James!" said Christine, as it landed on her bed. She quickly untied the package. "A last-minute from Mum and Dad, huh?" The owl hooted quietly, and accepted a cheese cracker from Luna.

Christine opened the package. She sat staring at the gift for a few minutes, then blushed. She quickly put it away.

"What was it?" asked Hannah, popping another cheese cracker into her mouth.

"Umm...nothing." said Christine, shoving the wrapping paper to the side. Hannah shrugged, and turned to her chocolates.

* * *

_Later That Day..._

* * *

"M-Madam Beacon...?" called Christine, a box under her arm. "I need to talk to you."

"Yes?" asked Madame Beacon, santering over, a glass of Christmas sherry in her hand. "What can I do for you?"

"Ummm...I got something for Christmas...from my family..."

"Yes?"

"Well...I just want you to look at it." She took a pile of lace and silk out of the box and spread it out on a nearby table. Madame Beacon almost choked.

It was a marvelous nightgown, pure white. It was a floor length dream, made of silk and glossamer. The neckline plunged, and was lined with lace. The sleeves were long, but it was a sexy long. They were lined with lace. It was a confection of lace and silk.

"I tiried it on, and it fits wonderfully. Do you think it'll do for the play?"

"I...think...it'll do fine.

* * *

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night. 


	10. Costume Day

Why did nobody review for the last chappie? Was it that bad? I liked it, and enjoyed writing it. If you liked it shout "MASQUERADE!!"

* * *

Dedicated to my school's librarians, because they rock. Yay Mrs. Giessuebel! (claps hands)

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing...WAAAAHH!!

* * *

"_Costume Day!  
Fancy costumes on parade,  
Costume Day!  
Hide that pudge  
so the world will never  
find it!_" sang several members of the chorus, making a parady of Masquerade. It was the day that Christine dreaded the most. 

"What is wrong?" asked Luna, holding up the finished product of Meg's last costume. "It's just a costume parade."

"I've never worn anything like that nightgown in public before..." said Christine, gathering up said nightgown and a few other costumes. Everyone was dashing about grabbing their costumes, going to their assigned screens to change behind. Christine looked at the slip in her hand. "Screen 1..."

"All of the mains are single digits." said Luna, holding up her own slip of paper that said "24". Christine smiled nervously, and made her way to her screen. She stepped behind it and was relieved to see that it was in such a way that nobody could see behind it. She set her costumes down, and quickly picked up her first, a ballerina's tutu with a slave girl's top.

"Begin! We shall first see the ballerinas's first costume, which also includes Christine!" shouted Madame Beacon, her voice inhanced. Christine whipped off her school robes and slipped into the buttery satin and itchy gauze. She struggled to get into the pinchy ballet shoes. She managed to tie the last knot as Madame Beacon demanded to see all of the costumes.

She and the rest of the ballerinas stepped out from behind the screens. The five costume people dashed about, notebooks rasied and scribbling notes. As Madame Beacon shouted out corrections.

"Dancer 15 needs a smaller tutu size! Dancer 9, different shoes! Christine, inch longer on the skirt!" A costume-er slid out a measuring tape and jotted down the new meaurement.

"Piangi and Carlotta's _Hannibal _costumes!" shouted Madame Beacon. Christine disappeared behind her screen and picked up her Think of Me dress, a lovely white shimmering affair. She could hear Madame Beacon shouting for the Managers and Raoul. Suddenly, she realized that she couldn't get the zipper.

"Christine! Next costume!" shouted Madame Beacon. Christine began to panic.

"One-one minute!" she called back, fumbling for the zipper. "This zipper-!" A costumer, a girl from Ravenclaw called Susan, jumped behind her screen with her. She zipped it up with no problem.

"Problem solved!" she shouted dashing back out. Christine took a deep breath and stepped out. She looked up at Madame who nodded with a slight smile.

"Draco! Phantom costume!" shouted Madame, waving her hand dismissing Christine. She slipped behind her screen before she could see Draco dressed as the Phantom. Seconds later, she heard all of the girls gasp with admiration. Nervously, she picked up the next costume. The nightgown. She easily slipped out of her ball-gown. She held up her nightgown, and eyed it with an appraising eye. Now that she really looked, it seemed almost champane colored, and see-though-ish. There was waaaaaaaaaay too much lace for her taste, but this was not her. This was the sopnano Christine Deea...

"Christine!" shouted Madame Beacon. Christine flinched. "_I don't him to see me in this!_" she thought desperately, thinking of both Draco and Harry at the same time.

"Christine!!" bellowed Madame Beacon. "Is there a problem?!"

"No!" she called, slipping it over her head reluctantly. It instantly clung to her figure, outlining her delicate curves. The V-neck went down a bit lower than she remembered. "Do I dare...?" she whispered. Susan poked her head around the screen frame.

"Is there...Wow...Christine..." Her eyes went wide. Her mouth fell open just a touch. She stared.

"That's it, I'm taking it off." said Christine, flustered and embarrassed. She went to take it off, but Susan grabbed her wrist and pulled her out from behind the screen. Everyone gasped. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Mmm...you didn't tell me how _well_ it fit, Christine." said Madame Beacon. Christine avoided her eyes. "Hmmm...maybe a bit more lace around the neck..." muttered Madame, eyeing her. Suddenly, a hand enveloped hers. Her eyes flashed up and met gorgeous grey ones.

"Christine...you look like an angel..." said Draco, looking transformed himself. His hair was slicked back, and the tips brushed his shoulders. (He'd been letting it grow out, apparently.) He looked paler than normal, as he was dressed magnificently in black. And his mask...it outlined the right side of his face most mysteriously...hinting at the features beneath... He suddenly leaned in close. Her heart began to thud most painfully.

"We shall dance once more, my Angel." he whispered, reluctantly withdrawing his hand from hers. He backed away, leaving a promise of much more to come. He walked over to his screen and leaned against it. His eyes were still on her...

She scurried to her screen as Madame Beacon called for the _Il Muto_ costumes. She hurridly got out of the lacey confection and into the page-boy costume. But as she did...she felt a bit of disappointment that Harry didn't say anything about it...

* * *

_A Few Hours Later...At Dinner..._

* * *

"Today was so successful!" said Luna, sighing dreamily as she ladled soup into her bowl. "Christine, you looked so beautiful in that nightgown." 

"Thank you. Draco seemed to like it..." Christine said, taking a roll and biting into it moodily. Her eyes scanned the Great Hall, occansionally meeting another's roving eyes. Luna looked at her, concerned.

"Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet..."

"It's nothing." said Christine. She sighed, picking at her steak. Why didn't Harry say anything...? He knew how much it would mean to her. A hand decended upon her shoulder. Luan gasped.

"Hey, Christine." said Harry, sitting next to her. "How are you?"

"Fine..." she said, staring into his gorgeous emerald green eyes. There weren't many people with true green eyes...

"Umm...I wanted to tell you that...well, you looked really fantastic today." He said, blushing slightly. She smiled.

"Thank you Harry." Then she heard the slight jingle of her braclet. She held it up, showing Harry that it was on her wrist. "I love this, Harry. How on Earth did you get it?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." said Harry, laughing. "Say, a Hogsmeade visit is coming up soon. Um...do you want to come with me? That is, if we don't have rehearsal. I know that it's a little early, but-"

"Sure Harry. I'd like that." He looked up and looked into her big brown eyes. Did she really just say yes? She smiled at him, a glow seeming to emerge from her skin. What was this feeling in his heart that made his head spin and his knees weak? What was this feeling that made everything fluffy and pretty?

"Really? Okay, cool. Um, I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow." he said, getting up and waving as he walked back to the Gryffindor table. Luan, Jillian and Hannah all looked at her.

"What?' she asked.

"You just said "yes" to Harry's invite to Hogsmeade...?" asked Hananh, her eyes wide with shock. "But I thought...!"

"You thought wrong." said Christine, getting up. She walked out, tired. She wanted to get to her common room. She climbed the first staircase, yawning. Suddenly, something black dropped in front of her. She gave a small scream, only to catch her breath again. It was only Draco. "Yes, Draco?"

He gave her a rose, and she noticed that he was still wearing his mask. "I hope that you will do me the honor of letting me escort you to Hogsmeade when it comes." He said, taking her hand.

"Well, I-" He silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. It was one of those kisses that you can feel all the way down to your toes. She felt her heart flutter like a bird in her breast. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. The rose dropped from her nerveless finger-tips. She breathed his breath and it wasn't unpleasent at all...Suddenly, it was over. He drew away, his sexy, mysterious smile filling her eyes and her world. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I shall see you very soon, Angel." he said, twirling his cloak around himself and vanishing. He left her trembling upon the stairs, all sleep knocked away by the passion and heat of that kiss. Her knees gave away beneath her and she sat down the stone steps. Luna found her there fifteen minutes later...

* * *

Well...the plot thickens does it not? 


	11. She Can't Choose Either

Not many people reviewed for the last chappie...(lip quivers)...(goes and sulks in a corner for a long time)...I wish that you would review more...

* * *

Disclaimer-I own nothing anything...

* * *

Dedication-To tinksbelle85, who just reappeared on fanfic!!! I'm so happy!

* * *

_On the Pathway to the Quidditch Stadium..._

* * *

"Hello, Potter." said a cold voice from behind Harry. He whipped around, jerking his wand out. Draco stood there, leaning against a tree. He still had on the mask... 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" demanded Harry, keeping his wand out. Draco stared straight into his eyes. Harry felt a tiny shiver of cold desend down his spine. Draco's eyes were colder than ever...

"Listen, and listen good." said Draco, suddenly stepping away from the tree and advancing on Harry. He was so quick that Harry didn't have time to cast a jinx or curse. Draco was suddenly in his face, and when had he grown two to three inches? "Christine is not interested in you. If you stay away from her, I'll leave you alone. If you insist upon invoking upon what is mine, I will have no choice but to arrange an...accident."

"She isn't yours." said Harry, taking one step backward so he could glare at Malfoy better. "Christine is free to choose who she-"

"You stay away!" shouted Malfoy, his eyes blazing and his hands curling into fists. "She is mine!"

"That's it, Malfoy! You can't talk like she's property!" shouted Harry, a purple spell exploding out of his wand and heading straight for Draco's head. Draco barely managed to duck and as he headed back up, he pulled out his own wand.

"_Densaugeo!_" shouted Harry, but Draco ducked that one with ease. His grey eyes narrowed and he grinned evilly.

"_Diffindo!_" shouted Draco, and a red bolt of magick flew out of his wand but hit the tree branch above Harry's head. It split in two with a crack and a groan. Draco growled and ducked another curse.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted, effectively disarming Harry. With a laugh of triumph, he cast _Incarcerous_, causing Harry to be bound with tight ropes. As Harry lay on the floor, twisting and turning, he glared at Draco. With a smirk, he knelt by Harry's head. He bent his head and hissed into Harry's ear.

"Potter, you can't possibly compete with me. I am just what Christine wants. If you stay away, you will be fine. If not...well, I'll let you imagine the results." He got up to go. "Oh," he continued, turning back. He made eye contact and Harry felt something cold enter his brain. "Christine thinks that you are a terrible dancer. She believes that you are hopeless. And she's going with me to Hogsmeade. That's all." he turned and walked away, leaving Harry on the ground, the cold feeling wrapping itself around his mind.

* * *

"Sooooo...who are you going with to Hogsmeade?" demanded Hannah, poking Christine's still form in the side. Christine moaned and turned over, pulling the sheets above her head. 

"I can't make a descion!" she said, her voice muffled by the sheets and quilt.

"How can you not make a choice!?" shouted Hannah, throwing herself upon her bed, and staring up at the spinning solar system above her head. "There has to be one that you like more!"

"There isn't..." whispered Christine. Hannah sat up.

"You like them both the same...?"

"Kinda..."

"What do you mean by 'kinda'?" said Hannah, glaring at the sheets covered Christine. Christine suddenly sat bolt upright, and glared at Hannah.

"They're enemies, okay? I don't want to say that I like one person above the other, in case they start to fight, okay? We need them both in the musical." she snapped, glaring at her friend. Hannah held up her hands in a pacifying manner.

"Okay, I get it." Luna suddenly came in, wild-eyed and bushy-headed.

"Oh, Luna, how was-?"

"It's Harry!" she cried, running to Christine's side.

"What...?" wondered Christine.

"They found him near the Quidditch stadium, tied up and gagged. And guess who did it?" She went on, not waiting for an answer. "Draco!"

* * *

_Several Weeks Later..._

* * *

Harry picked at his eggs at the breakfast table. He glanced up at the double doors so much that Pavarti asked him if he had a twitch in his neck. _Where was she...? Could she really be going with Malfoy...?_ He glanced up once more and saw Malfoy swept into the room, Pansy attached to his arm. He scowled mightly, and tried to shake her off. She just clung on all the tighter. 

"How's detention, Malfoy?" asked Harry, eating a bite of egg. Draco glared at him.

"Not bad." he muttered through gritted teeth. "How's the bruises?" Harry surrptisiously felt his wrists, and the welts that had just started to fade.

"Not bad." snarled Harry. "Anyway, I thought you were going with Christine." Draco jumped a fraction and twisted his head around to see if she had come in.

"I am." he snarled, finally shaking off Pansy. Pansy glared at him and vanished, sniffing audibly. "I-"

"Harry, Harry!" shouted a girl who had just entered the room.

"Luna." said Harry, nodding at her as she skidded to a stop just next to him.

"Christine told me to tell you that she can't make it. Would you be terribly disappointed?" Harry's heart sank. So she was going with Malfoy. But why?

"No, not at all. Tell her that I'll meet her at practice in a few days, will you?" he stood up and left the Great Hall in a sort of daze. Draco gave a smirking smile.

"Where is Christine waiting for me?" he asked Luna, not even looking at her. Luna looked at him, then smiled freakishly.

"She told me to tell you the same thing."

* * *

Christine sat next to her window, stroking her owl. He stroked her arm, trying to bring her comfort. She stared out at the grey landscape, and tried not to feel too guilty about standing both boys up. Raoul hooted and Christine jumped. These days, any noise startled her. She half-expected Draco to pop out of any crevice, charming her, then leaving her feeling frightened of the feelings. 

Luna walked into the room, and grabbed her cloak. "Are you sure you won't come with me, Chrissy?" she asked, looking concerned at her friend. Christine nodded silently. Luna sighed and walked back out, worried about her friend.

Christine sighed, and picked up a book that her parents had sent her from America, where they had gone on vacation. She picked up where she had stopped. Minutes later, Raoul screeched, and flapped his wings alarmingly. Christine cried out as he launched himself into the air. What she saw through the window caused her to freeze, terror crawling through her heart. A black shadow stood outside of her window, staring at her.

"Get away!" she shouted, running to the window and throwing it open. The black shadow had disappeared. She glanced to the right and left, not seeing anything. Shuddering, she pulled her head back in and closed the window, firmly locking it. She sat back down on her bed, her heart pounding.

"Oh, Raoul," she said as the owl landed on her shoulder. "What am I going to do?"


	12. Further Falling

Wow...you like me, you really like me!! Hurray!!

* * *

Dedication- To Phantom of Dragons!! Inspiration major!! (I did like Akira kitana better though)

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing at all. Wish I did. Blah, blah, blah, blah blah. Somebody slap me.

* * *

It had been more than a week since Harry had gone to Hogsmeade alone. He had been trying to talk to Christine, but she had studiously ignored him. She had been quiet and withdrawn. No matter how much she ignored him, he stood it, for she also ignored Malfoy. He was rather pleased that she did. It meant that he had more of a chance. 

He peeked over the edges of his Transfiguration textbook and looked at Christine as she tried to change matches to needles. She was so cute, her face screwed up in concentration and the flash of disappointment, then the second attempt. The flash of joy when she succeeded. He could watch her for eternity. His mind drifted into a fantasy where he and Christine were dancing at a ball and she had eyes only for him.

"Potter!" snapped Professor McGonagall, slamming a ruler into his desk, effectly snapping him out of clouds and dreams. "My class is over, Mr. Potter. Your rehearsals have begun."

* * *

"People. I am ashamed! "Down Once More" is atrocious! I do not know what is wrong with all of you today, but clearly your minds are not where they need to be!" shouted Madame Beacon. The cast cringed as she ranted. Christine couldn't look either Harry nor Draco in the eyes. That made it hard to sing from her heart. But she didn't want to fall any further for either one. 

"From when Raoul enters, now!" she shouted, snapping her clipboard. Everyone scattered. Chrisitne hurried to her place beside Draco on the ledge on the underground lake. They had finished most of the set pieces already, so it was easier to rehearse. But it made everything so much more real, and that much more scary.

Draco stared at her. He wondered why Christine was so different today. He quickly looked to Madame Beacon who nodded sharply.

"Wait, I think my dear, we have a guest." Harry ran in, behind the metal grill door that separated him from Christine. "Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come, and now my wish comes true, you have truly made my night."

"_Free her,  
Do what you like,  
Only free her!  
Have you no pity!?_"

"_Your lover makes a passionate plea._"

"_Please, Raoul, it's useless_."

"_I love her!  
Does that mean nothing?!  
I love her!  
Show some compassion!_" Harry reached through the bars, hopelessly. It hurt Christine's heart to see him in such agony for her. Wait, they were acting! _This isn't real!_ she scolded herself.

"_The world showed no compassion to me!_" Draco's voice was so full of hate, that Christine was taken aback. _Are they making up for my poor performance today...?_ she mused, staring at them.

"_Christine, Christine,  
Let me see her!_" Raoul begged.

"_Be my guest...sir._" said Draco as he opened the portcullis. Raoul was shocked that he did that. He stepped forward gingerly, afraid of the water that surrounded him. "_Misuser, I bid you welcome.  
Did you think that I would harm her?  
Why would I make her pay  
For the sins which are  
YOURS!_" the Phantom whipped out a Punjab lasso from the water and swung it over Raoul's head before he had time to think. He thrust him against the portucullis, mocking him the entire time he tied him up.

"_Order your fine horses now!  
Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
Nothing can save you now, except perhaps, Christine!_" He walked swiftly to her, holding the rope so tightly that his knuckles went white.  
"_Start a new life with me!  
Buy his freedom with your love!  
Refuse me and you send your lover to his death!  
This is the choice, this is the point of no return!_" The Phantom kept jerking the rope, tighter and tighter, effectively cutting off Harry's air supply. Christine looked at him, aware that something was wrong, but couldn't quite figure out what. Then she realized, Harry was choking!

"Harry!" she cried, dashing through the water, pulling out her wand and severing the ropes that bound him. He collapsed to his hands and knees, coughing and hacking. Christine knelt next to him, concerned, but unable to do anything.

"Are you alright?" she asked, feeling rather stupid for asking such a needless question. But he looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks to you, I will be." he rasped out. Madame Beacon marched onto the stage and marched straight up to Draco, who was standing there, looking perplexed and angered.

"Mr. Malfoy. I've admired the fact that you have embraced your character and that you take this seriously, but this is too far!" she proceeded to yell at him for a good five minutes while Madame Pomfrey was summoned. As Harry was examined, Christine stayed by him. He constantly smiled at her and his eyes were so happy, even though his throat was black and blue.

* * *

"Do you think that Draco did it on purpose?" asked Luna, as she and Christine walked to Transfiguration the next day. Christine sighed. So many people had asked her that already. She was quite tempted to say yes and invoke a response, but the better side of her brain wouldn't let her. 

"No, he didn't." she said, sighing. She wished that people would forget about it. Draco had just gotten caught up in the heat of the moment. He hadn't meant to choke Harry half-to-death, it was a freak accident. At least, that's what he had told everyone. She had seen his eyes and she couldn't be sure that he didn't mean it. After all, he did hate him rather violently. She tried not to think of it. It disturbed her.

She couldn't concentrate all day, and that night, she could barely even eat. Something was worrying her, but she didn't quite know what. She had something bugging her at the back of her mind and she didn't know what it was. All she could do was drink some pumpkin cider and go to bed. It had been a rough day and all she needed now was sleep.

She started up the stairs to her common room, but everything seemed so distant. She wasn't quite aware of where to put her foot. Was that a trick stair, or her imagination? And why were the walls spinning? Her legs couldn't support her. She knew she was tired, but she didn't think that she was this worn out. She slid to her knees, her satchel falling off her shoulder and falling to the ground. She slowly crumpled to the ground, and slid into dreams of mists and lakes.

It was a while later when she started to awaken. She kept her eyes closed and moved about in the soft satin material that was encasing her. It was so soothing and comforting. All she wanted to do was sleep and sleep. But she couldn't. She must get up. She opened her eyes, and all was darkness. After a second of panic, she realized that it was only a dim lit room. As her eyes grew used to it, she realized that she was laying/sitting on a swam boat bed.

"Ah!" she squeaked. She leaped out of the bed and stood to the side, rather embarrassed to have been sleeping in such a bed.

"Ah," said an all too familiar voice from behind her. "You are awake." She slowly turned to see Draco sitting on an unfamiliar chair behind her, legs thrown over the chair arms, book in his hands.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking about her in confusion.

"Have you really forgotten?" he asked, fluidly standing. "My home."

"The Slytherin common room?" she asked, confused. He rolled his eyes as he moved even closer.

"My _home_." he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She suddenly caught a sight of her own pale face across from her. A mirror. Her eyes flashed about. There were more mirrors, and familiar dusty red curtains...They were back in the Phantom's lair, in the thrid floor hallway.

"Why have you brought me here?" she demanded, whirling to face him so quickly that his hand was forced off of her shoulder. His aura seemed disappointed, but he quickly hid it.

"I found you collapsed on the floor and brought you here to sleep it off." he explained. She glared at him.

"You couldn't take me to my common room?" she said, feeling rather helpless.

"This was closer." he said, once more placing a hand on her shoulder. She had a feeling deep inside her that was almost unpleasant. Her heart began to beat a tattoo of fear, and longing. "I wish to apologize."

"For what...?" she asked stupidly, becoming lost in his eyes.

"For this afternoon. I hadn't quite realized how hard I was pulling the rope." he said, tracing a finger down her cheek. Her mind went completely blank as he caressed her, she didn't even know what he was talking about. As long he still held her...Wait...this should not be happening! She shouldn't be here! She ripped herself out of his tight embrace and ran out.

"Christine!" he called after her, face full of disappointment and betrayal. She didn't answer.

* * *

Ah-H-h-H!! I got shivers! Review for me, pretty peoples!! 


End file.
